It's all we are
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry's uncle needs to pay his Loan shark back, but he hasn't got the money, he take's Harry with him, but Harry know's who the Loan Shark is. (a story that has no idea where it's going)
1. Chapter 1

**(Sorry not beta yet, Okay this is something I just wrote up it's been bashing around in my head for a while, want to see how it goes.)**

Harry had walked into the office, his uncle had a firm grip on his shoulder to stop him from running off as they up to the tall dark hair man, Harry eyes widen when he saw the man that was standing there dressing in a muggle business suit, his eyes landed on Harry and there the recognisant between the become clear _…Slughorn's Christmas party…_ Harry thought, he tried to twist out of his uncle's grip but the man had a iron tight hold on him bruises were sure to follow the next day "Dursley have you brought me my money?" the slicked black hair man asked_ …He's the loan shark…_Harry thought's cried out to him

"No I haven't been able to get the money you need." He said …You fat fucking lying pig… Harry thought "I have something even better to give you." The fat man said

"Oh some better than the half a million you own me?" The man said

"Mr Sanguini please…" 

The man up his hand up to stop the lies from falling out of the fat man's mouth "When you came to me 3 years ago you promises me that you would be able to pay me back my money in full, now the deadline has come and you come here bring a boy your flesh and blood here for to peek my deviant nature?" He said moving from behind the desk and over to them, he reached out and touched Harry's face and looked into the worried green eyes "Did you think I would take him and fuck him and your worries will be over with?"

"Well yeah it works on the others." Vernon said, his bulging eyes widen in shock at the information he let slip, Harry hung his head in shame as he looked at the wooden floor

"You make me sick Dursley the boy is only 16." Sanguini said, he pulled the fat's man's hand off Harry's shoulder and pulled the boy over to the sofa "Sit." He said, he turned back to the Vernon "You have one week to bring 4 million, if you fail to do so not only will I keep you nephew I will have the police arrest you and then my men will kill your family while your behind bars then you will wish for your life to end as my men will wait for you once you free, do I make myself clear?" he sneered at him, Vernon nodded his head and ran out the room tripping over his own feet. 

Harry sat there scared as gazed at Sanguini, the man who Harry knew to be a vampire closed his offices door before turning back to face Harry, they looked at each other in silence "I'm not going to fuck you, you are far too young." He said, Harry nodded feeling relief wash off him

"W...What are you going to do with me…sir?" Harry asked watching him walk to a cupboard and take out two glasses and pour two drinks, while his back was turned Sanguini watched the boy though the glass of the cupboard

"Well I am not giving you back to that man, that is for sure and do not think that old goat deserves you either." He said, standing in front of Harry handing him a drink

"You mean Dumbledore?" The vampire nodded

"Any fool who leaves a child in a home like that should be brought forward and shot."

"That is what my godfather use to say before he died, he knew what they did." Harry said not understanding why he was telling him this

"I understand." They sat there drinking their wine when harry looked at the dark hair vampire

"What do you want with me? He asked, the vampire drained his glass and set it on the small table by the sofa before looking at Harry again, he reached out and touched his face touching the soft skin under his hands

"Let's not talk about such things now, come let's leave you will be staying with me at my apartment." He said standing up

"What about my things they are at my uncle's house?"

"I will have my men pick it up." He said as he slipped his coat on and then pulled one out for Harry "It will be a bit large for you but it will keep you warm and dry."_ …why can't he tell me what he wants with me?…_ Harry wondered as he followed him out the office and to the elevators


	2. Chapter 2

Sanguini looked at Harry, his mind buzzing around here he had a powerful wizard sat in his living room, in theory he should pounce on him and drink him dry but something told him he should care for this boy, raise him himself… he could be a feeder, no let him come to the idea… he thought. Harry shivered as he looked around the apartment "Are you cold?" the vampire asked, Harry nodded to his answer

"I'm sorry I not use to having the wizards living with me." He stands and walked over to the fire place and lit it. 

"Is…is there something I can offer you in return?" Harry asked, Sanguini looked around at him and tiles his head

"There is, but I rather not force you into it, can take its toil on a person." He said, Harry looked at him as he walked over to photo and picked it up "I will order you some food." He said

"No you don't have to I'm fine?" Harry said waving his hands at him

"Oh and when was the last time you eaten anything that was consider a decent meal?" he asked, the dark hair teen found and looked down at the floor

"I don't know the end of the 6th year?" Harry said with a shrug,

"Didn't you uncle…"

"Not if he or my aunt could help it."

"You my young ward are getting a take away tonight and tomorrow I am finding use for my fridge instead of blood bags." The vampire said, Harry gave a small smile at him and watched him call for a take out.

After Harry had eaten and was happily full, he sat talking to the vampire "I read somewhere when vampire's take wards they feed of them?" He said, Sanguini was sipping a glass of wine as he looked at Harry

"This is true, however as nice as it would be to drink from you as Wizard blood will keep full and happy for a couple of weeks I don't want to force you." He said, looking up at the vampire Harry watched him

"You wouldn't be, I…I… what I mean to say is there is blood replenishing potion, after you feed from me I take one of these and it will be like nothing ever happen." Harry said to him, the dark hair man chuckled and walked over to Harry and sat with him by the fire place and cupped his cheeks again

"You been thinking about it." Not a question but a fact that made Harry nod to him "How long have you been think about it? Since we met today…"

"No no, just before my fourth year a horrid woman send dementors after me, but she also sent a vampire to, I never told anyone but he fed from me I was lucky that I had some blood replenishing potion in my trunk."

"Where?" Sanguini asked "Here?" he touched the side of Harry's neck where he could just make out the scars

"L...Lower." he whispered looking towards the fire that crackled beside them, pulling Harry's over size shirt a side he looked at the scars that look like a rabid dog attacked him

"Must have been a new born that didn't have a good master." He said softly "I never leave a mess like this."

"How would you leave your bite?" Harry asked, Sanguini smiled at him as he took Harry's wrist and pulled the baggy sleeve back

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow." He smiled as he brought the wrist up to his lips and bite down, Harry gasped in pain but stayed still as he felt her blood being drunk from him; pulling his mouth away Sanguini licked his lips before licking Harry's bite "Look." He whispers to him, Harry with dazed eyes looked down at the bite on his wrist to find it left to small mark's on the skin "That is a calming mark making me your sire of sorts, you are my ward I can feel from you whenever I need and at some point I will turn you, but not until you're ready my sweet emerald gem." Harry blushed at the nick name as the way the vampire was bushing his hair out of his face

"Will there be sex?" he asked

"At some point, but not tonight and not for a while, I understand the idea of sex my put your off thanks to your uncle." He asked him, the sleepy look teen just nods as he yawns _…I feel safe here…_ he thought to himself as he felt a pair of arms around him.

He stood with Harry in arms as he carried him down a small hallway and into a bed room, he placed Harry onto a white sheet bed and took his jeans off him and placed the covers over him, he kissed him on the forehead "Sleep well my emerald gem." He speak softly to him, he walked over to the light switched and turned he lights off and walked out the room leaving the room open a jaw. He walked into his room and picked up his phone as he flicked thought a file of numbers until he found the right one "Hello is this the number for Gringotts? Yes I do know how late it is but you goblins hardly sleep now do you?" He chuckled at the response "Yes I am, I have just got a ward and I would like his wizarding accounts under mine and I want him to have full control over it he is 17 in 3 days. His name? His name is Harry James Potter."

A week later Vernon came stride back to Sanguini's offices, he wore a smug look on his face from what Harry could tell as he stood by Sanguini, the vampire who was whispering in Harry's ear turned to face the fat man in front of him "Well Dursley?" he asked, he saw the stunned look on Vernon's face as he looked at Harry, the teen was now dressed in fitted clothes his hair as wild and as ever looked darker as his eyes were greener, he leaned against the Sanguini's chair "DURSLEY STOP DROOLING OVER MY WARD!" the fat man jumped and looked down at the vampire. 

"I have reached a snag." Vernon said, that smug look still on his face

"Well you can drop the smug look Dursley I haven't slept with Harry and even if I have it still wouldn't help you." The dark hair vampire said, the fat man's face paled again making Sanguini smirk at him

"I have the 50,000 from my savings 25,000 from the mortgage."

"75,000." Sanguini said

"10,000 from the savings." He said

"85,000." The vampire said, as he watched the man pull checks from his pocket and the cash in the brief case, then he handed over three deed that caught the vampire's eye

"Here are deeds to some properties I own." The vampire snatched them from his hand and then up at him

"Well this makes its 2million, however these deeds don't belong to you?" The Dark hair vampire looked up at him as he handed the deed's to Harry

"Like hell they do!" The fat man yelled, Harry's eyes widen as he looked at the deed in his hands

"These are mine?" Harry said "You had deeds to properties that belonged to me?"

"Calm down my emerald." Sanguini said, the teen nodded and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath calm himself making his face blank as he looked back at his uncle

"Dursley you have failed to return my money, you have tried to bribe me with your nephew's body and hand over documents that do not belong to you." He said

"I'M NOT DONE I...I STILL CAN GET YOU THE REST!" Vernon yelled as he threw items onto the table "WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE THE WHORE, OTHER'S HAVE!" He yelled his face turning yellow Harry smiled at him.

Sanguini stood up and pushed his chair under his desk and turned to Harry, who nodded to him "To make my point clear Mr Dursley." The vampire said as he held Harry, the teen titled his head back and offered his neck to him, Sanguini sunk his fangs into the soft pale column of skin that was offered to him. Harry gasped and held onto Sanguini's arms. Vernon watched as the man drunk Harry's blood, pulling away the vampire licked Harry's neck sealing the bites leaving only a faint scar, Harry stood there with a small smile on his face before he passed out, the vampire laid him down gently on the sofa before looking up at Vernon "My point is you owe me, what I did to Harry was to taste his blood, I will do a hundred time's worst to you." He hissed

"Y...You're a monster!"

"No Mr Dursley you are, Harry is my ward my emerald gem and you will not harm him any longer." The fat man walked back toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore was outrage, he couldn't belive how that thick headed, fat muggle was, he failed to brake Harry's spirit and now he lost him to a fucking vampire, he could feel a head ache coming on…_I need another lemon drop_…he thought as he went over to his empty bowl. He swore under his breath and threw the bowl at the mirror, he lost the boy and now he lost that damn wolf to, he had locked Remus up in the dungeon and the wolf somehow gotten out_…if he's on his way to Harry then all my plan are ruined…_he told himself_…but they already are, think about it you have giving money to his uncle for years and gave him the deeds all he needs to do his as at Gringotts and then I am in trouble_… "Oh Merlin's blue balls."

He went to Gringotts week ago to get more money that belongs to Harry only to find guardianship transferred over to Sanguini_…bloody blood sucker_… he thought, now he is in trouble all those he had working for him will surly turn their backs on him without their yearly payment, what was how Remus got free once the money was gone Fenrir let him go. There was a knock on the door and in walked Ron Weasley "Ah come in Ron we need to talk."

"Is this about what I have to do this year to stay on Harry's good book?" he said as if he was bored_…worst the Malfoy brat_… Dumbledore thought

"Well frist we need to get Harry back, his idiot of an uncle ended up losing him to a vampire and now has been a blood donor."

"What?" he said "Why hadn't the vampire just bleed him dry aren't they mindless monsters?" he asked

"No! Only the new born are if they do not have a sire to control them. No blood donors are like wards they are protected and loved and when the both donor and sire are ready they are turned into a vampire."

"Sooo Potter is a vampire's whore?" Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridged on his nose_…this boy is idiot_…

Harry was sat on Sanguini's lap, he hummed as he felt the vampire drink from him, like clockwork every two weeks Harry would sit on his sire's lap and let him drink his blood, this has been going on for about two months now and he likes his life here with Sanguini, the man made sure he was cared for and given what he wants, he took Harry to Healers when he is ill or out shopping for clothes and other items that every teenager should have either it's muggle things or wizard things.

Harry see a booklet on the table with the name Mac Bells, he let out a chocking sob making Sanguini pulled back and looked up at him "My emerald gem what is bothering you?" the dark hair vampire asked, Harry liked watched the warm glow return to the normal from its deathly pale look, "Harry?" he whispered

"That man you had here the other day Mac Bells."

"Ah I thought your reaction was odd. Who is he?" The vampire asked, as he licked Harry's neck getting remaining blood and sealing the bite up, this act of the loop warm tongue gilding over Harry's tender neck made him shiver, looking down at his hands Harry took in a deep breath.

"Remember when my uncle said about the other?" Sanguini didn't need to be told what he meant by that, since Harry has been feeding Sanguini they have built up a mind connection and are able to understand each other feelings , tho Harry still has a hard time trying to figure out between lust and anger for the vampire,

"I remember." The vampire said warping his arms around the skinny youth

"Well the man you met the other day he works for a porn company, and urrmm my uncle rear ended his car hurting one of the 'stars that was in there, as my uncle didn't have insurance and he didn't want it known that he was seen with a guy that works with porn company." He stopped and gathered his thoughts

"Harry what did they do?" Sanguini asked

"To pay my uncle's damages I was forced to be in a couple of films until the porn star that was hurt was better, the man did not now I am underage."

"My emerald gem that fat bastard will pay for his unnatural crimes and Mac Bells."

The teen looked away afraid to look at the man's face "Harry I am not mad at you, I still love you." He nuzzled his neck and he hands Harry his blood potion "Here my sweet boy." He tells him, Harry take's the potion and downs it before wincing "We have Gringotts tomorrow we will find out how that wretch of a human being got those deeds." Warping his arms around the vampire Harry hugged him

"Thank you for everything Sanguini." The teen cried as the vampire comfort him

"Anything for you my Gem."

The next day

They walked into Gringotts, Harry walked beside the vampire placing his face behind a blank look that Sanguini taught him to wear, they walked up to the Goblins desk, the Goblin looked down at them with his glasses slipping down his long nose "I am Lord Sanguini to see Gorb." The vampire said

"And your guest?"

"My ward Harry Potter." The goblin sneered at him, which could have been a smile,

"I will go and get him." Harry looked around as the goblin walked away, Harry watched other witch and wizards looking t them, he kept his blink looked even when he see the Malfoys, the smaller blonde look Harry and blinked at him trying to figure out who he is

"I think we are about to be rumbled." Harry said, the vampire looked over his shoulder, over to Luicus and his son looking at them, the older blonde seem to be taken back while the younger one was saying something, that Sanguini picked up as 'Is that Potter?'

"Ooh wonderful pure blood." He said blankly

"Not a fan." Harry asked,

"Let's just say they think they are all powerful but their blood says otherwise." He tells him, just as Gorb came though and stood in front of them

"Lord Sanguini welcome back and your young ward, please follow me."

They sat in the office, the room was long and had bright red and orange bricks with a gaudy green desk as Harry and Sanguini sat in front of said desk on thick plum chairs "What can I do for you Lord Sanguini." Gorb asked with a toothy smile

"Ah yes to business, the first thing we would like is to change my young ward's last name to Black, right?" he asked turning to Harry

"Yes."

"Black as part of the Black family?" The goblin asked looking at Harry

"My godfather he was a Black and left me as his heir, I think it's far I take his name." The goblin nods and clicked his finger, movement from the far corner made Harry look as he see a scroll of parchment pulled himself free and landed in front of Harry

"Sign this with your blood and say you hereby change your too... you get it?" Harry nodded and cut his finger into a bowl before picking up a quill and dips it in before writing it across the parchment

"I hereby change my name to Harry James Black." He said, there was a jolt and Harry blinked as he watched the document with his name as Potter is blanked out and changed to Black

"What else can I do for you? Grob asked as he looked between the two men.


	4. Chapter 4

Grob was still as a rock the whole time, he reminded Harry of when Sanguini is listen to someone prattle on how they couldn't get the money to pay him, it was like they he stone, when they finishing speaking Grob moved and turned to the left and clicked his fingers letting a few more documents fly into onto his desk, he looked them over an frowned "It seems that Dumbledore has been taking out sums of gold and items each time telling us it was for your wellbeing as he is your guarded." Harry shook his head

"He wasn't my really guardian just an acting guardian my real one was locked up in prison for something he didn't do." Harry said

"How long has Dumbldore been taking Harry money Grob?"

"Ummm say here since the night of your parents deaths Lord Black." Harry froze himself; Sanguini placed a comforting hand on Harry's hand and looked back at Grob

"We would like the money back; you have my permission to get it back any way you see fit of the crimes against my young ward." The goblin looked gleeful at that promises

"What about the other properties."

"What properties?" Harry asked, Grob handed him a scroll with a list of every building, every land he owns "Oh Merlin's left blue balls sack!" The vampire gave him an odd look but looked the document and saw how many properties have been sold or rented out.

"My emerald gem what do want to do?" The vampire asked, taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and told himself he will not cry here

"Send a letter to these people and inform them that they are living in or on stolen property and the real owner will let them live there if they pay rent to me or if I again all the money that was taken from me in the false sales they can carry on as normal." Harry answers back, Sanguini looked at his ward and smiled proudly at him _…he would make a magnificent vampire when the time comes_… he thought

"Very well Lord Black I will set a letter out."

"Thank you, can I ask one thing, if I have enough is there any way I can put some money into someone's vaults?"

"You have more than enough Lord Black, as you are the heir to the Potter's and Black's fortune as well as being Lord Sanguini's ward you are very wealthy young man."

"Ooh okay, well I would like to up some money into Remus John Lupin's vault please." After a few minutes of looking though more papers Grob looked up

"I am afraid his vault was closed down."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled standing up

"That is what it say here, that his vault was closed down and anything that lies in his vault was given to one Ron Weasley." Harry fell back into his seat

"Get his money back opens a vault for him…"

"Put it under my name Grob and we should be go."

"As you wish Lord Sanguini."

Harry leaned again the wall outside the bank, his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing "I am being played for Sanguini, by someone I thought of as a friend and by a man who I thought cared for me."

"My Gem we will make them pay I promise, all of them." He tells him as he touches his cheek to wipe away his tears "Do you wish to see a vampire trick?" he asked, Harry nodded as he looked down into the vampire's hands, Sanguini open his hands and showed the tears that Harry had cried were now diamonds, the teen let out a chuckled and looked up at the vampire as leaned against his chest

"Thank you." He whispered

"Shall we buy some items and then go looking for your wolf friend?" he asked

"Yes please, I am worried about him."

"I know."

Ron was sat at home eating his breakfast and catching to his family, picking up his tea and owl dropped in leaving a howler on the table "Alright what did you two do?" Molly said looking at the twins

"We haven't done anything?" both Fred and George said, suddenly the red letter open itself up

**"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU ARE TO RETURN ALL OF REMUS JOHN LUPIN GOLD BEFORE THE WEEK IS OUT IF YOU DO NOT RETURN THE GOLD YOU TOOK EARNING'S FROM YOUR FAMILY WILL BE TAKEN IN RETURN**." The letter ripped itself up and left a burn mark on the table, all eyes turned to Ron who was just blinking at the letter

"Ron?" Hermione asked sitting next to him "Is this true? Is that money you're flashing about Remus' money?" she asked

"No of course not." Hermione let out a sigh "That daft wolf didn't have enough to live off. It was Harry's." Ron said as he started to stuff his mouth again

"Harry's?" Fred asked

"Ummm yeah Dumbledore has been given me a lump sum of Harry's money he say he would want that." He said

"Why would Harry want that?" Hermione asked

"Ummmm well he's dead isn't he, a vampire's blood whore…" Ron stopped and looked at his food and then to the twins "What did you put in my food!"

"Something of a truth." George sneered

"Harry sent us letter yesterday telling us what was going to happen today." Fred said, Hermione stood up and slapped Ron in the face before storming off up stairs."


	5. Chapter 5

Remus had gotten into the muggle world, he was limping badly with his broken leg but the idea of seeing his cub again was the only thing keeping him going, the full moon was close he could feel moony biting at the back of his mind, he was giving him the small bit of add strength, he was healing slowly much to slowly and it was only be a matter time before Moony rips out of him and starts attacking anyone around him. He reached the street where he could smell Harry's strong scent, the street was not like Privet Drive where all the houses look the same and every one had the same false looks as their children are the only ones that show who they really are.

The apartment block he walked to him, was bright white and stood out against the grey back drop of the sky, the other houses near boy looked like something that only pure blood's would own, the place smelt off …_it's the vampire that is using our cub as blood bag_…Moony told him

"He's looking after our cub." Remus told him, as he stood at the door, he tried to pull it open but it wouldn't open, he tried pulling it again but all it did is rattle, he let out a cry as he felt his legs' give out and he fall to floor, he looked up at the door as he felt his body shiver in pain a man opens the door after pressing a button

"Sorry sir no vagrants." The man said looking at him, Remus looked up at him

"I...I'm looking for Harry Potter!" he gasped

"You mean Harry Black?" Remus nodded, he was shocked that he took Sirius name _…he took our mates name…_ Moony whimpered to him

"Yes."

"Hold on." The man in blue said as he walked over to the phone.

Harry was in the in the shower when Remus was brought up to the vampire's apartment, Sanguini didn't know what to make of this, the wolf was in bad health he knew that Harry told him that this wolf didn't want anything to do with Fenrir's pack but he looked like hell "Sanguini I was wondering if you have thought about what you going to do to my uncle?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room and stopped dead as he sees his wolf lying on the sofa "R...Remus?" He called out as he dropped his jumper and ran over to the wolf on the sofa "Remus?" he said trying to wake him

"Harry you need to calm yourself." The vampire said as he walked over fire place, he picked up dark red box off the mantelshelf and throw into the fire place "James Blair." He called out, Harry had gone to the kitchen and came back with a clothe and started to clean Remus' face, it was covered in dirt and blood.

A man stepped though the fire place and looked at Sanguini "This better be good." He sneered

"My ward's friends need's helped it seem the light side are using old tricks." He said as he showing him the man on the sofa James Blair was a tall man who looked like he was in his mid thirties, his hair was blood and tied back his eyes golden amber. He stood very much like Sanguini hold's himself, the man walked over to Remus and turned the wolf's face side to side

"He's incredibly weak. How old is he?" he asked, Harry sniffed and looked up at the man who was also a werewolf

"Ummm 37 I think." Harry answered him

"Not good, he should look a lot younger even those who are in wild pack's look after themselves better."

"He didn't want to be part of those packs." Harry said, James nods and scoops up Remus "No! Where are you taking him?" Harry panic

"Relax pup I will have you friend back to you in a week, after he is healed and been taught a few things." He said, Harry stood and watched as the wolf carried Remus out though the fire place.

Sanguini walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, the teen turned around and buried his face into the vampire's chest and cried, the dark hair vampire warped his arms around his ward and held his close, he didn't have to tell Harry anything thing he knew he would calm down soon "Come now my emerald gem we have work to do." He whispered to him kissing his forehead.

Vernon Dursley was now a panic filled man, he lost his only meal ticket to help him get out of debts and to top it off his money has be disappearing over the last week in big sums of cash, he knew it was it was Harry's doing he seem to have that monster under his thumb, he learnt that the old git Dumbledore is no longer helping him 'You decide to borrow money from a vampire this is your mess.' The white hair man told Vernon. His hasn't told his wife or his son what was happening but soon they will find out; it was only a matter of days, weeks before they knew.

There was a knock at the door, he got up and waddled to open it he was cursing under his breath "What fucking git want to be calling at this hour of the night." He said to himself as he open the door, to see Macual an man who come by at least one week to see Harry

"Where is the little rabbit?" He hissed

"I told you, he's been taking in by once bloke." Vernon said, pulling out a gun Macual pointed to the fat man's wobbling chins, Vernon swallowed thickly

"I want my fucking rabbit!"

"Look look the man is someone I owe money to and and I gave him the boy until I could pay up, but…but I can't he had taken the boy in as his own, well the freak likes him." The fat man said quickly

"What man is this?" Macual asked cocking the gun

"He's called Sanguini." Macual looked back at him his eyes widen in shocked

"You did business with him?" all he got is a nod "You are more of a fucking stupid fuck than I thought you were." He hissed as he shot him in the foot "If you still haven't paid him back in full your dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stood by Sanguini's side as the vampire sat there behind his desk, the teen pointed out something out on the paper, and the vampire looked up at Harry and smiled at him "Sir someone calling Lord Malfoy is here to see you." Came the voice thought the intercom, Sanguini looked at Harry, the teen nods to him

"Let him in." Harry said, the vampire hold his hand and gave him a small squeeze as he turned back to the intercom

"Let Lord Malfoy in." He said

"Yes sir." Came the reply, a few moments later the blonde come walking though the double doors, his cain not touching the floor as he walked in to the room along with his clone.

Harry stayed by Sanguini's sided and watches them come into the room like own the place "Lucius." What do I owe the honour?" the vampire asked as he signed a document, he hands it to Harry to takes it and walks off through a door

"Sanguini I am here just conforming what we saw with our eyes." The vampire watched them closely, he watched as the younger Malfoy watching Harry come out of the room.

"If you're conforming that my ward is deed Harry Black then yes he is." The vampire said as he felt his ward stand behind him

"Your ward?" Draco said snapping his head to the vampire

"Yes, I took Harry from a bad home and raising him myself." He turns his head to Harry; the teen placed his hand on Sanguini's shoulder.

"I can't help but wonder if the Dark Lord will want this bit of information?" Luicus said, Sanguini was up in a flash that even Harry didn't see him moved, he grabbed Luicus and pinned in to his deck, Draco jumped and fell back into the floor in shock at the vampire held his father down into the table

"No one is to harm my ward!" He snarled as he let his sharp nails skin in to the blonde's skin

"Sanguini." Harry said, the vampire looked up at Harry, his eyes pitch black to show his anger

"I will not let anyone harm you even if I have to kill millions of men…" he turned his head to Draco "…And their spawn to keep you safe." Harry moved closer to the enraged vampire and touched his arm

"I'm safe with you, I trust you with my life but if you kill him here you're going to make a really mess." Harry said with a smile

"Oh don't let my murder play your conscience Potter." Luicus said as Sanguini took his hand off his throat before the vampire back handed him

"His name is Black not Potter and you will do well to remember to address him as either Ward Black or my Lord." The vampire hissed as Luicus stood up "Tell your master that if he harms my Ward in any form even with the nightmares I will kill one of his so called loyal dogs do I make myself clear?" he growled, Lucius dusted of his clothes and looked at the vampire with a sneer

"I will let him know and I am not his dog!" The blonde growled back Sanguini leaned in and whispered into his ear

"To him you're a means to a end and loyal lap dog and when you're no longer any use to him he will take his want and nighty night Lord Malfoy." The vampire hissed as licked the cuts on the Death Eater's neck. Luicus pulled away and looked at him

"Draco come on let's go!" he yelled as he dragged his son of the offices.

Harry had let Sanguini feed from him that day, he sat on his lap with his neck bare to him and let the vampire run his tongue over his neck, licking along the skin until he found the spot he wanted to bite, then he sunk his fangs into his neck, Harry let out a moan as he felt the sharp fangs slice his skin sinking deeper, Harry held onto his placed his hand on his shoulder gripping onto his the shirt and skin. Harry closed his eyes as let himself relax into his hold.

Suddenly there as bang and Harry jumped off the vampire's lap, he looked around to see his uncle in the office, Harry's eyes widen as he looked at the fat man "You coming back with me, I have had enough of those men threaten me!" he yelled as hr grabbed Harry's arm

"No let go of me!" Harry shouted trying to pull his arm back, Sanguini looked at his sectary

"Call the police!" he told her, the blonde woman nodded and ran to her phone as the vampire stopped Vernon "Get off my Ward!" he growled as he stood in front of him

"Y...You don't scare me you monster!" he pulled up a cross and held it in front of him, the vampire rolled his eyes, Harry was still trying to pull his arm free when he saw the handmade cross, from two wooden spoons from his aunts kitchen, Harry started laughing at his uncle stupidity, the fat whale turned around and looked at Harry who was rocking in laughter "What are you laughing at!" he yelled

"You, you stupid fat monkey, do you honestly think that is going to work?" he laughed again, Vernon turned red and brought the wooden cross down across Harry's face, the teen screamed as he fell to the floor holding his face

"SHUT UP SHUP YOU USELESS WHORE, GOD I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING DROWNED YOU WHEN I FIRST FOUND YOU!" Vernon screamed as he was about to hit him again, Sanguini caught his arm this time around and twisted it back braking it.

The vampire dragged the fat man put into the hall away off his office where his sectary looked terrified "Sally call James Blair and tell him to seen Remus over now!" Sally called James Blair and it in a matter of minutes Remus came running into the building

"What happen?" Remus asked looking up at the vampire not listening to the fat man screaming in pain at his turn upside down arm, Remus looked at the Vernon and blinked at the man

"He had hit Harry he's thought there, you look after him while I deal with this...this thing." Sanguini said, Remus walked into the room where Harry was on the floor crying, the wolf rust over to him and knelt

"Harry?" Remus whispered as he touched his shoulders, he could smell blood and could seem it seeming though the teen's hands

"R..Remus." He whimpered as he felt the wolf pick him up, the wolf carried him over to the white sofa,

"Shhh, its okay I'm here." He whispered as moved Harry's hands off his face, the wolf looked at the cut across the teen's face and winced, he pulled his wand out "Lay still Harry…"

"Don't heal him the police need to see what he done." Sanguini said

"I can't leave him in pain!" The wolf growled

"They need to see what he's done then only then he will be out of our Ward's life." Remus growled and turned back to Harry.

The police turned up 20 minutes later and sound, Remus attending Harry wounds, they arrested Vernon who was screaming and yelling as he picked him and put the cuffs on him "It's them those freaks it's all their fault!" He yelled as he was dragged out, the building, Harry was taken to hospital where his injuries were recorded, then Sanguini took him back to his apartment where they then healed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore found out that Harry's uncle was taken to prison, the fat man had already made kinks in his plans …The fucking Malfoy's would have been better… he thought, he had been getting howlers from the owners of houses the was rent to for sold, they leant that the houses belong to Harry Potter now Harry Black. The was a knock at the door and Dumbledore looked up to see Ron "You wanted to see me?" he asked, the old man felt his jaw tighten as he looked at the red head

"Yes sit." He said coldly, Ron walked in wearing clothes was not quiet pure blood clothes but they weren't poor clothes either …damn fool… Ron took a seat "What have you been playing at waving the money I gave around like you're a prince?" Dumbledore said

"I think I earn it!"

"No you haven't I gave that money to give to your family."

"Puff." Ron said "Fred and George are doing that they don't need my money." He said looking at his boot.

Remus was sat in Harry's room watching the teen sleep, it was one hell of a night for Harry being hit by that fat idiot and having nothing but nightmares, the wolf soothed him and helped him back to sleep, he didn't see the vampire behind him but he didn't need to "How long have you been in love with my cub?" Remus asked, Sanguini stood there looking at his ward looking so small in the bed and the protective wolf by the bed

"When I first saw him, at Slughorn's Christmas party." He said Remus looked around at him "He was most beautiful and powerful being in that room, you can feel it to can't you his power how it reaches out to you and warps itself around your own magic, that type of magic is looking for love he's been broken so many times and each time he had to knit himself together." Remus nodded and looked back at his cub as he turns on his side

"I tried to get Dumbledore to let me raise him, but with me being a werewolf I wasn't allowed even if he allowed it the Ministry wouldn't. When I met him in his third year I could feel it his magic calling out to me, wanted to take him from the school and run, even Moony wanted to protect him."

"Of course your wolf would you and him are the same being it's sometimes you don't listen." The vampire said, Remus let a growl leave his lips at the man's comments.

"What are you going to do with that man?" Remus growled Sanguini walked into the room and sat on Harry's other side and waited and looked at his face "Sanguini?" Remus called out

"I will destroy is life to make sure he knows who he's messing with." He said as he brushed some hair out of Harry's face "I will let the police finish their work before I start mine, I will make sure all the inmates at the prison he ends up in will know what he is. Then I will take his money away claiming it belong to Harry's family and that stole it, which they did, then I will take the house away kicking the other out." Remus nodded…it's not enough the years of pain on our cub they need more punishment… Moony growled, Remus nodded in agreement with his wolf

"My I deal with other two?" Remus asked

"What do you have in mind?"

"They think anything magical is freakish and anyone who is magical is a freak."

"I know I seen the scars." The vampire said with a cold voice

"I will have to talk it over with Blair but I want to make them wolves." Sanguini looked at him with curiosity "Harry is my cub I have the right to punish them by wolf law." He said

"I see James have been teaching you well." He said, Remus grinned with his youngish glow "You what been with him for a week? And you look 10 years younger already." Sanguini smiled at him

"Yeah imagine what a year would do to me." He smiled as he ran his hand though his ungreying hair.

It was a week later and Harry had a visit from Dumbledore, the teen was at the vampire's office looking at folders and reading and putting them on Sanguini's desk, or dealing with 'clients' when the vampire was out or taking his midday nap because the sun was it highest point, he was catching with Remus as he looked though the folders, the wolf look so much better than before, James Blair had take years off his father figure, he looked so much more happier "Sooo what else had James been teaching you?" Harry asked as he please a sticky note front of a folder

"Well lots of thing more than I thought, I think I need to write a book." He said as he looked at the teen from the sofa, Harry smiled at him

"You should think about all those poor newly turn wolves who don't want to be dragged into a wild pack." He said Harry said, Remus sat up and looked at him and smiled

"I never felt this good before." The wolf said, the green eyes teen stood up and walked over to him and sat next to him

"I am glad." Harry smiled hugging him Remus hugged his back and held him close

"I love you cub." He whispered

"I love you to...dad." Harry said Remus pulled back and looked at him "I can call you that right?" Harry asked giving him a sheepish smile worried what the older man would say

"Of course you can cub." He said with a warm smile and hugged him again.

It was a perfect moment for Harry, he felt Remus magic cover him making him feeling warm and happy, well happy until they heard "Harry my boy your okay." Harry looked around at the old man at the door with Sally standing next to him

"I'm sorry Harry but he won't take no for an answer." The teen nodded

"It's okay Sally."

"Shall I wake Sanguini?" she asked

"No there is no need dear lady." Dumbledore said to her…arse hole… Harry thought, the blonde woman turned to the white hair wizard her eyes were cold

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking Harry." She said with the bitterness of a lemon, he turned back to Harry

"Sally please wakes Sanguini." Harry said as he looked back at the old Head Master "What can I do for you Head Master?" Harry asked as he stood next to Remus that the Dumbledore didn't recognised him as he looked so different

"I think you should stop this lie and go back to your Aunts." He said "You uncle doesn't need to be in prison, Harry walked over to the desk and pulled out a controller for the TV

"Do you know what porn is Headmaster?" Harry asked, Remus looked at him worriedly as he turned the tv

"No I can't say I do?"

"It's a muggle thing, wizards have their own versions but muggles one is where they have moving images of people having sex, now here in the muggle world they are over 18 years old and agree to it for whatever reason. I on the other hand didn't have a choice and I wasn't 18." Harry said as he turned the DVD on "I have this DVD because I need to give it to the police." He said as they watched the DVD Harry looked down at him hands on the desk as he listens to his breaking

"Turn it off!" Remus growled, Harry turned it off and looked back up

"I am not going back there, I am not going to let that man out of prison and I am not going back to Hogwarts!" Harry yelled, Dumbledore didn't know how bad it really was, he only wanted the muggle family to wear and brake Harry down

"Harry…"

"No don't Harry me, you have been paying my uncle to hurt me, you sold properties that belong to me and you had my dad locked up! Tell me what I should believe anything you fucking say!" He yelled, the old man looked at him

"... you have Voldemort to kill."

"Is that all you fucking care about? What about my life what about what I want?" The teen yelled as he threw the TV remote into the floor, Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, before the old man could open his mouth a hand on placed on the vampire's shoulder

"Leave you are not welcome here Albus."


	8. Chapter 8

Albus leave the office the only way Harry thought was fitting and that was through an open window by the aid of Remus. Harry looked out of the window where Dumbledore fell…the old basted apparate…Harry thought, he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked around at Sanguini "I'm sorry I woke you." Harry said

"No I'm glad you did, there was no telling what that infortunio would do."

"infortunio?" Harry asked looking at him

"Don't use that term around him." Remus said not looking to happy about the word

"What does it mean?" Harry asked as he walked away from the bright sun

"It means misfortune." Remus said, Harry frowned and looked between the two "In vampire term it means those who bring misfortune to those around them." He said as he looked Harry over to make sure Dumbledore hadn't done anything to him like placed a curse on him

"You never call a wizard or witch that." Sanguini said "Or a vampire." Harry nodded and laid his head on the vampire's shoulder as he looked at his dad.

When Dumbledore returned back to Hogwarts he was curse under his breath, he plan of coming in a recuing Harry from that muggle family have gone down the pan, the boy looked at him as if he was nothing but scum…I need him to kill Voldemort, I didn't put all this planning and time into that boy for fucking nothing… he yelled, he heard Forks screeching before if flew out the room "Where are you going get back here!" he yelled as he watched the bird disappear from sight.

There was a noise behind him and he turned to see a man he did not recognise "Can I help you?" he asked as he looked at the white hair man stand in front of him dressed in a pin strip muggle suit

"I am Lord Vergo, Mr Dumbledore; I am the head of the vampire council, I have come to inform you that Lord Sanguini's ward Harry Black has inform the council of his mistreatment and we are seeking to have you... punished and all those you was working with you." He said handing him a folded piece of black parchment with a red ribbon warped around it

"What?" The old man chocked on his words as he unfolded the parchment

"If you have a case for your actions start now." He said before dispersing into the shadows leaving the old Headmaster alone in the room looking at the back parchment in fear, he walked over to his desk and placed it into a bowl and set it on fire.

He felt back against his chair and let out a sign and closes his eyes, he felt a magic in the room and he open his eyes to see a fold black parchment with the red ribbon sat in front of him "Of course." He said, he then look at his hand and notice a black spot on his hand middle of his palm that was on the back as well in the same spot on both sides. "I will kill that vampire and his bitch!" he yelled as the spot and the note.

Remus went back to see James Blair place in Italy, Harry hugged him and gave him a sad smile "Cheer up pup, I will see you soon." He smiled, Harry nods and gave him a look "I love you cub."

"Love you to dad." Harry said as he watched him go into the fire place and disappear in green light. Sanguini took his Harry's hand and the teen looked up at him, he had a tears running down the side of his face

"You will see him soon." The vampire smiled

"Yeah I know." Harry said as he let Sanguini wipe his tears away from Harry's face, the vampire smiled at him and kissed his forehead, Harry had felt a pang of guilt when he only got that kiss on this forehead and not on the lips he looked up at the vampire blue eyes, he really felt like a child compare to the man in front of him.

"Come on I am taking you out to night emerald gem." Harry smiled at him

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Somewhere for my beautiful ward."


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore looked at the angered red head in his offices, he stormed in just when he thought his head ache was going, he pushed the door open with a bag that made him jump "What do you think you are doing?" he growled as the fuming stood there throwing his own black letter

"Is this a joke?" he snarled

"No it's not; they are in their right to do so as Harry is under the protecting of Sanguini." Ron slammed his fists onto the table and looked at the older wizard

"I WILL NOT LOSE EVERYTHING BECASUE OF SOME VAMPIRE'S WHORE!"

"If you did your job to begin with he won't be with him now." Dumbledore snapped at him

"You stupid love potion didn't work, he never looked at her like at, and don't blame me you left him with that muggle family." The white hair wizard looked at him and wondered how much he knew, Ron maybe thick as two short planks and less sharp than a blunt pencil but he did know some things that could make things hard for him.

"I have a new idea to get him back, Sanguini hadn't clamed Harry yet it's only matter of time before he does, donors almost always become the vampire's bitch after a while." Ron looked at him

"So?" he growled

"If someone performed the bonding rites and claimed him then the vampires can't harm us." He said Ron looked at him

"What are you saying?" he asked

"God you really are thick, go and find the green eye brat get him away from the blood sucker and the wolf bring take him somewhere safe were we can perform the bonding rites and fuck him!"

Harry was having a problem, he was in love with Sanguini, he had grown over the last three months and he couldn't help how he feels about the vampire, he was in the bathroom having a shower letting his tears mix in with the with the water, he knew it was silly to cry in the shower but he couldn't help but feel helpless and ever so slightly hopeless, he was scared to ask the vampire or tell him about his feelings after all the shit he had thrown at him he was scared to fall for him. After the shower he dried and put some clothes on and walked out into the apartment "Have you been crying?" Snaguini asked, Harry knew he shouldn't be jumping by now when the vampire pops up behind him but he turned to face Sanguini and put on a fake smile

"No." The vampire's face was still as he grabbed Harry's chin and made him look up at him

"Lies, don't put that fake smile on me Gem I know when you fake your smiles, if you don't want to tell why you were crying then don't tell me, just don't lie to me." He said brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes and smiling at him softly

"Sorry." The teen said looking away from him

"You have nothing to be sorry for I know things haven't my good for you, but here you can have anything you want I will not let my beautiful Gem be said." He said, he looked into Harry's curse green eyes.

"I know what I want but I need time to ask for it." He said

"Whatever it is tell me when you're ready." He smiled again and kissed Harry on the corner of his lips, the teen's breath caught in his chest as he felt the vampire's lips just touch his, when Sanguini pulled back he had a expression his face that Harry couldn't read "Enjoy your day off, sleep relax eat whatever you want, watch TV or if you can plan out holiday to Italy." He smile

"Italy?" Harry's face lit up as he looked back at the vampire who just smiled at him

"Yes me and your father have been talking about it, he wants you to see his new home. So plan out holiday use your laptop to find places."

"Oh thank you Snaguini, thank you!" Harry cried out as he hugged him, the vampire smiled back.

He left for work soon after Harry went to get his laptop out, the vampire had made some of his own plans in his head about what he wanted to do when he go to Italy the first part was to woo Harry, he had been wooing him a bit already taking him out to fancy places and buying him whatever he asked for which wasn't much, but was going to make Harry his on their trips, he wanted no need to get Harry out of England first he told himself as he walked into his car.

Across the road a red head was watching the vampire leave on his own, he knew that mean Harry was on his own. He smiled as he walked up to the door and tried to open it but found it can't open, a tall thick built man walked up to the door and open the door "Yes sir can I help you?" he asked

"I am here to see Harry Potter." He said, the big man looked at him

"No Harry potter here sir." Ron frowned at the man

"Harry bloody Black then!" he hissed

"No Harry Black either." The door man growled, Ron stomped his food down

"I know he lives here I just saw Sanguini leave!" he yelled poking the man in the chest

"Lord Sanguini lives alone." He said, Ron pulled his wand out and stun the doorman

"Fucking muggles." He growled as he stormed inside and walking over the unconscious man on the floor, he turns back to looked at the old man behind him, who rolled his eyes at the teen

Harry was sat on the floor, music loud enough for him as he looked at where he wanted to go once he and Sanguini are in Italy, there was a knock on the door and Harry looked around and frowned, he stood up and walked over to the monitor that was by the door, he sucked in his breath when he see Ron standing there and behind him Dumbledore. Moving away from the door and picked up the phone and called Sanguini's phone and left it to ring as he ran to the fire place and threw in the flu powder in the small fire "Remus Lupin!" He yelled, the fire flashed green as the teen ran into the bed room just as the front door was blown open.

"He has to be here!" Dumbledore said looking around the room and sneering at the muggle items in the house,

"I haven't seen him leave, unless there is a back away." Ron said as he walked down the hall to the bed rooms. Harry hid in the room on the small in the walking wardrobe at the back; he knew he could fight back if he need to. The bed room door open and someone walked in, Harry knelt down and slowed his breathing down as Ron pulled open the doors to the walk in wardrobe, the Red head wizard frowned as he looked in the wardrobe, and he walked away "He's not in here!" He yelled and then the apartment went quiet.

He waited 20 minutes before leaving his hiding hole, he stood in his bed room listening to the sounds of the apartment, he wondered if Remus got his message or Sanguini. He walked out into the hallway towards the living room, he walked into the living room heading towards the door before he felt a spell hit his back and his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt to the floor. "You idiot we need him awake for the bonding rites!" Dumbledore said

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't want him run." Ron hissed as he turned Harry on to his back and looked down at him "How long do we have to wait for him wake up."

"Not long, get his clothes off him." Ron muttered under his breath about following his orders as he pulled Harry's clothes down

"Get your wretched hands off my ward!" Came the growl, both wizard turned around to see not just Sanguini standing there but three other vampires and two wolves.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry opens his eye to see Ro standing over him and he half undressed, he eyes widen in shock as he saw Dumbledore point his wand at Sanguini, he moved away from Ron before the red head could grab him. The vampires and werewolves around on the two wizards Remus snatch Ron's and Dumbledore's wand off them before they could use them again, Sanguini turned around and looked at Harry that has curled him up into a ball in the corner with his hand over his head there was tears running down his face as he was shaking "Get them out of my home!" the vampire yelled making very one in the room jump even the two vampires, "Remus stay here."

The other's left the apartments as Remus moved closer to Harry "Cub." He called you, Harry looked at the two men "It's okay they're gone come on, let's us look at you." He whispered, shook his head and stood up and ran into his room and locked the door "Shit." Remus said as he looked at Sanguini

"This isn't good." He said,

"Oh shit!" Remus jumped up and ran into Harry door, it took a couple of minutes for Sanguini to realised what had the wolf going, he could smell blood, Harry's blood, he stood up and ran into the bed room where he see's Remus throwing the knife out of Harry's blooded fingers, Sanguini grabbed Harry and held him to his chest letting Remus heal his cut wrist.

They sat on the floor, the vampire holding the crying teen in his arm as Remus cleaned the blood off Harry's arms "My emerald gem why would do you do this?" He asked, he could feel Harry's emotion fall off him like waves each on felt crashing and painful, the dark hair teen looked the other away he couldn't face them both

"Harry, don't think any less of you cub, we still love you." Remus tells him, from the corner of his greens eyes Harry looked at Remus

"W...Why all my life I've been tinted why would anyone wants to love me." He said, it then dawned on both Remus and Sanguini what was going on in Harry's head "I'm going to get your rooms set up in Italy I hope to see you both there soon." He smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead "You are loved Harry, your my baby wolf." He smiled at him before leaving the room.

Sanguini was now alone with Harry as he picked the teen up and carried him to his bed room. He placed the teen into the bed and then sat by him "Harry my sweet gem; you not tinted your beautiful and pure." The vampire tells him, Harry looks at him before he sits up bring his knees to his chest

"I'm not pure." The vampire shook his head and kissed his wrist where the cut as made

"You are, your heart and magic is pure there is nothing tinted about you, this is why I love you."

"But only as a son." Harry said, Sanguini gave him a soft smile before he cupped the pink wet cheek and pressed his lips to the dark hair teens.

Harry froze to the spot as he felt the vampire's lips on his, he felt the cool tongue sweep along his lips asking him to open his mouth and Harry did he parted his lips and granted the vampire entry, the teen moaned as he felt the tongue flick inside his mouth making him shiver and heat up, finely pulling away Harry panted and looked up at the vampire who eyes were a dark blue as they looked at his young ward's face "If I only loved you just as a son would I do that?" Harry was blushed and looked down at his blood stained shirt

"You love me more than that?"

"I love you, you the only one I want Harry." Sanguini told him, biting his lips Harry looked up at him,

"I love you to."

Taking the vampire's hands Harry looked back up at him "Sanguini?" he spoke softly as if he was a mouse, the vampire never took his eyes off the teen as he stood took his shirt off

"Harry?" The vampire asked

"Claim me, make yours just yours."

"Oh Harry you have no idea how much I want to do that…" The teen eyes widen as he looked at him scared

"B..But what?" he asked

"I want us to go to Italy I wanted to claim you there my beautiful love." Harry frowned

"I don't understand?" He asked, Sanguini gave him a soft smile as he pulled him into his lap

"I have made plans for us Harry, I promise you I will claim you but not just yet." The teen frowned as he looked at him, but held onto Sanguini as he looked up at him

"You promise?"

"When the time comes, there will be no fear no worries just us and the night sky and the bed, I will make you mine Harry." The teen blushed and smiled at him "Let's get you dressed shall we love and then go and see Remus."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry spent 3 weeks in Italy, he saw the sights as he shopped also he helped to make wine and leant how to cook Italian meals, he spent time with Remus as they walked around the house he was living in at the time. But the night that Harry had been waiting for has come; Sanguini had been wooing Harry for those three weeks, leaving his gifts for him and taking him out on the town, Harry felt that he didn't need much wooing as he was already in love with the vampire.

Walking out the bathroom Harry stopped as he see Sanguini looking at him, the teen felt a blush creep up his cheeks when the vampire walked up to him trapping him between the wall and the vampire, Harry looked up at him his green eyes widen as he waited for his vampire to touch him. Sanguini reached out to him and touched his cheek with the back of his hand before he let his hand pull the thing bathrobe a part slowly, a pink blush reach Harry cheeks as he felt himself become more and more exposed to the vampire "If this is too much for you Harry tell me." He whispered to the teen as he pulled Harry's robe off

"Don't stop." The teen tells him as he warps his hands around Sanguini's neck, the vampire growls lightly as he lets his hand wonder down Harry's back and over his bun cheeks, Harry moaned as he rests his head against the vampire's chest letting him move his hands over his bare skin.

Sanguini moved his hands gently over the skin finding old scars; the teen trembled under his touch as he held onto him as the vampire's hand ghosted over Harry's stomach down his hips to the teen's already half hard cock "Sanguini please." Harry whimpered as he begged the vampire, dark eyes looked at the teen's face before he picked him up and carried him over to the bed and laid him down on Harry's dark green bed sheets.

"You are beautiful my emerald gem." Sanguini whispered in his ear as he kissed down his neck nipping and biting at his flesh, Harry whimpered n shuddered as the vampire moved lower down his body, he kissed and licked along Harry's flat stomach he could feel the hum of Harry's magic reach out to him, the vampire groaned as he bite down just under Harry's belly button

"AHHHH oh god Sanguini!" Harry cried out as he looked down to see the vampire look up at him and licked along the bite he made

"You magic is calling me." He whispered "I can feel it oh Harry you will have to forgive me." He tells him, before the teen could forgive him for what Sanguini took Harry's cock into his mouth

"Sanguini!" Harry whimpered as he fell back again the bed "Ahhh!" he moaned as he felt the vampire start to bob his head up and down along his young lover's member, the sounds that Harry was making was going to drive the dark hair vampire insane .

Harry was a mess, just a moaning mess as he got harder and harder, his fingers gripped the bed sheets as he gasped and threw his head back "Sanguini." He moaned as he felt the vampire's teeth scrap along the tender flesh "Oh god!" Sanguini had moved his fingers towards Harry entrance to find it already slick; he looked up at the teen as he pushed a finger into him "AHHHHH!" The teen yelled as he felt the finger wiggle deep into him. Harry was tight and Sanguini groaned around Harry's length making the teen whimper and bucked his hips up into the vampire's mouth begging for more.

By the time Harry had climax Sanguini had three fingers inside the 17 years old brushing against the teen's sweet spot making Harry twitch on the bed as he felt the fingers still move inside of him "Sanguini please need you." He whimpered breathlessly as he let his green eyes looked at him. The vampire pulled his fingers out of him and took the rest of his clothes off before kneeling over his soon to be lover, he grabbed a pillow and placed it under Harry's hips and pull Harry's legs up over his hips.

"They my hurt." He whispered

"No my…"

"Don't say that, this is our first." He said touching Harry's face "Our first love." He then placed his lips on Harry's and kissed deeply as he eased his cock into Harry, the teen cried out into to Sanguini's mouth that quickly swallowed the sounds as he stilled waiting for Harry to get use to him.

He could feel sweat form on his skin as he tried to stay still, he wasn't scare this felt right, this man has shown him love and care and looked after him he has scared away the monsters that want to hurt him he loves Sanguini, looking up into the midnight blue eyes and Harry gave him a soft smile, the vampire smiled back and moved his hips slowly drawing out of the teen before pushing back into him. Harry gasp as he felt Sanguini's cock slide out of him, the teen shivered at the feeling before the vampire refilling him once again with the snap of his hips "Sanguini!" Harry moaned as he felt his sweet spot get brushed by the vampire's tip.

Sanguini moved faster and faster into his lover, enjoying the sounds of him crying and begging for more as Harry held to him letting the vampire leave his mark on him, the teen was going to last much longer Sanguini drove him insane making him feel like he had never felt before in his life, all his nerves felt like they were on fire at the same time, he could feel like own magic now in the air, it was thick and hummed excitedly buzzing faster until they both reached their climax. Sanguini's magic rose and mixed in with Harry's magic and the teen thought he could almost see it and touch it as he hovered around them waiting for the end.

"Harry." The vampire groaned as he looked down at the teen who laid there gripping the bed sit as he crying out at every move Sanguini made "Cum for me." He ordered Harry and the dark hair youth crying out as he felt the vampire shifted into him deeply that a 100 times more sensitive than anything he has felt that night, he came with a scream as he arched him back clear off the bed. The vampire pulled Harry up onto his lap and sunk his fangs into Harry's neck earning him another scream from him as the vampire empty his seed into his lover.

They stayed joined together curled up, Harry had his face in the crook of Sanguini's shoulder as he slept as the vampire watched over him, their magic finely settled around them but more of it inside Harry, he hopes his lover will forgive him when he finds out, he gently placed a hand over the teen's stomach as he felt the magic settle, leaving him with a smile on his face as he moved closer to Harry.

Morning came to quickly for Harry's liking he was enjoying staying in bed with the vampire next to him, tho it did freaked him out how still Sanguini was when he slept, slowly sitting up Harry looked down at the vampire and then reached out and touched his face with his finger "Vampire magic." Came the voice behind him, Harry jumped and turned to face James in the door way, the dark hair teen groaned at the pain in his soar body "It's a bit too early for him to be a wake, go and have a shower than come and have breakfast he might be a wake by then." Harry blinked at James before he leaves the door way.

He did have a shower and felt the hot water help his aches before he got dressed and went down stairs, Snaguini was still a sleep but when Harry looked at the clock he found it was only 7pm in the morning, Remus was sat there drinking his normal hot chocolate when he saw Harry "Hey cub how was your night?" he asked

"Y...You heard?" The teen blushed

"No we didn't hear, we went out last night full moon and all." Remus said with a smiled

"Yeah you weren't the only one who had some fun last night." James smiled as he walked into the house with a big leg of something, Remus blushed and looked at Blair

"Did you have to say that?"

"What I owned your arse last night Remus." He smiled brightly "Do you know all the time he's been living here he has never once slept with anyone here." Harry blushed for Remus

"Do you want to sleep outside the cave tonight Blair?" Remus asked, the other wolf grinned again

"Sit down Harry we're going to have lots and lots of meat to day."


	12. Chapter 12

3months later

Harry had sat up in the early hours, he looked around the dead room wondering what woke him up before he realised that he was feeling sick…not again… he thought as he moved out of the bed to the bath room. Sanguini had woke up every day that the same time every morning, he sat up and saw the light in the hallway he sighed knowing he had to tell him soon, but he wasn't sure how he would react …a lot worst if he finds out when he's given birth…he though as he walked to the bath room where he found the teen kneeling in front of the toilet "My gem." Sanguini whispered as he got a wet cloth from him

"I think something is wrong with me?" Harry said crying in between gagging, kneeling next to him the vampire rubbed his lover's back

"Harry remember when I said you will have to forgive me?" he asked

"I still don't know what that means." He said pulling the change for the loo before leaning back into the vampire's hold

"It means's my love when my magic and your magic met it created more than a bond it creative life." He said as he placed his hands on Harry's stomach, Harry eyes widen and turned to look at the vampire.

Sanguini wasn't sure how Harry would react to the news but the look of shock on the teen's face worried him "You knew from that first night and you didn't tell me?" he asked

"I wasn't a 100% sure if it was going to happen it what I felt." He said

"How much sure were you?" Harry asked looking at him; he could feel a mix emotions bounce around his head and not sure what to feel...yet

"80%." Harry blinked at him before standing up and walking out the bath room "Harry!" Sanguini called out following

"Where you ever going to tell me or just let me keep thinking something is wrong?" he asked him as he stood in their living room

"I wasn't sure where you stood with the idea of children Harry, many people have problems with Halfling children, and I didn't know where you stood." He said, Harry looked at him he wanted to be angry at him and make him sleep in his old room but as smile spread across his face as he looked at the vampire and ran back over to him and kissed him

"I don't care, it's our baby." Harry smiled at him as he warped his arms around his neck, Sanguini warped his arm around him and kissed him back on the lips and smiled at him.

Back at the office Harry was sorting out though some files as Sanguini saw clients, when he felt a pair of arms warp around his waist Harry jumped and yelped as he turned himself around to see Macual standing in front of him "Hello my rabbit, I've missed you." He purred

"SANGUINI!" Harry yelled, as a hand was placed over his mouth with force that was sure to leave bruises

"Don't call him, you coming back with me before…"

"Before what?" Came the deep growl, Macual eyes widen as he turned to face one very pissed off vampire "Get your hands off my husband before I rip it off for you!" Sanguni yelled as he pulled Harry close to him, Macual blinked swallowing thickly as he looked at the man

"I...I…"

"There is nothing you can say that will not make me want to spare your life." He growled, he turned to Harry "Go into my office and stay there okay." Harry nodded as he ran off leaving Macual to Sanguini's wrath.

The teen ran into the office and sat on the sofa and pulled a pillow to his chest, he felt himself brake down into tears as he hid his head, he couldn't hear Sanguini kill Macual nor did he want to, he knew Sanguini will be messy he could lose his anger when it came to someone harming Harry. "Gem, its okay he's gone." He said as he knelt in front of his lover

"H...how many are going to come after me?" he cried into his arm

"Harry love they will not harm you I promises you I will kill hundreds if it means I can protect you." He said kissing his forehead; Harry looked up at hi with red puffy eyes

"Promise?" He asked with hopeful green eyes, the vampire smiled as Harry wiped the blood off Sanguini lips

"Oooh I promises I will slash the throats of anyone who wishes to harm one hair on your beautiful head or our beautiful child." Harry smiled brightly at the thought of his vampire killing for some him well he had already.


End file.
